New Year
by Shou White
Summary: Derribando las máscaras en una fecha tan especial, aparecen los verdaderos deseos; deseos que deberían reprimirse por el bien de dos sociedades; pero sólo por hoy podemos culpar a alguien más de nuestros actos.ChuuNi.


****Hola, otra vez.

Un poco atrasado respecto del año nuevo chino, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

El alcohol de nuevo hace presencia en mis fics. Espero, de corazón, que también sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **personajes originales de Hideakaz Himaruya-sama.

**Pairings:** ChuuNi ( mi OTP hetaliana)

**Advs:** none

* * *

**New Year**

Las risas histéricas traspasaban las lujosas puertas de madera de aquella habitación de hotel.

"_Espera, ¡no-aru!_"

El sonido de algo cayendo estrepitosamente y más risas.

Faltaban poco para que se diera inicio al nuevo año, el Año de la Serpiente y China creía que durante esta celebración podría tener una reconciliación con Japón, olvidar el pasado y retomar la relación de hermandad que se había perdido durante los años anteriores.

"_Kiku, ven aquí-aru_"

Le llamó con el dedo y después soltó una risotada, que fue secundada por la de Japón, que estaba semirecostado en el sillón jugando con una botella.

Estaban ebrios.

"_Kiku, obedece a tu hermano mayor-aru_" rió y se acercó a él para jalarlo del tobillo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"_¡Yao-san!_"reclamó sobándose el cuello "_me hiciste daño_"

"_claro que no-aru_" se acercó hasta él y miró la zona en la que supuestamente se había lastimado "_no tienes nada-aru_"

"_me arde_" se quejó Kiku, sentándose en el piso más correctamente.

"_ni-ni se encargará de que no te duela más-aru_" besó su cuello en lo que pretendía ser una forma fraternal, como cuando era pequeño y le besaba las raspadas en sus rodillas para que curaran más rápido.

Pero Kiku ya no era pequeño y el gemido que escapó de él luego que su boca rozara su piel transformó completamente el acto.

Yao repartió besos por todo su cuello, marcándolo en algunos sitios, subiendo hasta su oreja, y volviendo hasta su hombro, acariciando su torso luego de haber abierto su camisa.

"_ahmm... Yao-san, espera.._."

China no se detuvo, si no que lo acalló besándolo en sus labios. Un beso completamente pasional que le estaba robando el aliento.

Dejó escapar una profunda exhalación cuando su "hermano mayor" le permitió moverse. Se arrastró un poco para alejarse y tratar de alcanzar la botella con la que jugaba desde hace un rato.

Japón se sacudió el cabello y decidió mirar las luces púrpuras y rojas de las decoraciones de Año Nuevo, en un intento de ignorar lo que había sucedido recién.

La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba en la segunda torre más alta del mundo, y por la ventana se podía ver el distrito financiero mezclándose con edificios tradicionales antiguos, luciendo sus luces dispersas como joyas de neón en rojo, azul, naranja y blanco. De fondo la música estridente y los gritos de alegría de las personas viviendo la celebración, desparramando más colores vibrantes en las calles.

Japón había aceptado ir allí tanto por la insistencia de los otros países, para que mejorara la relación con China, como por el propio Yao. Habían tenido una cena muy bonita y tradicional en el restaurante del hotel, luego Yao le había ofrecido una partida de mah jong en un cuarto que tenía una vista estupenda, y así habían acabado...

La jarra de cristal que contenía el de licor de arroz que habían reservado yacía sobre el piso sin su contenido, se la habían bebido entre ambos casi sin saber como. En el pequeño bar de la habitación había varias botellas de las cuales una buena parte ya estaban vacías.

Kiku se levantó y cogió una de las botellas de vino, la inclinó lo más que pudo para aprovechar la última gota, lamió el borde llevándose todo el líquido que le quedaba. Yao, ligeramente desconcertado por la última acción, se acercó al japonés para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y repartir un par de besos en su cuello y nuca.

China no planeaba hacer nada de lo que estaba pasando esa noche. El plan original era llevar a Kiku hasta el mejor hotel de su Beijing, tener una cena agradable con comida tradicional, después de haber visto los coloridos desfiles en las calles y jugar mah jong, mientras lo hacían hablarían sobre la vida, su pasado, se perdonarían y se abrazarían jurando ser hermanos de nuevo, pero el alcohol se interpuso y...

"_Yao-san..."_

Los deseos de ser hermanos se habían ido volando.

Degustó una vez más su cuello, apretándole contra sí. Japón no hacía más que suspirar su nombre y dejarse hacer; aquello le molestaba un poco, quería que le dijera que si le gustaba o le reclamara lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no le decía nada y él sentía que estaba deseándolo con más fuerza. Aquello debía ser el alcohol o...

"_Yao-san..." _Los brazos de Kiku se enredaron tras su cuello y lo acercaron para besarlo.

"_Kiku..._"

"_Por la mañana nos separamos_" susurró contra sus labios

"_lo sé_"

No podía ser el alcohol. Porque Kiku no estaría mencionando algo como eso y él no estaría justificando su deseo de esa forma.

Japón se llevo una botella recién descorchada a los labios para darle un trago.

"_es más fácil aceptarlo de esta forma-aru_"

Kiku asintió, dándole la razón. Era más simple culpar a la borrachera por sus actos que enfrentar lo que llevaban dentro.

Y a pesar de esa sensación de hechizo, de que todo acabaría cuando abrieran los ojos al día siguiente, había una impresión de nostalgia y melancolía; un sentimiento que se instalaba en el fondo de su estómago acompañado de vértigo y un miedo terrible a que todo desapareciera como si nada.

"_aunque si te quedas en la mañana puedo hacerte el desayuno-aru_" susurró, abrazándolo más contra sí, casi como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Escuchó la risa de Kiku, que con movimientos lentos deshizo el contacto y se alejó para mirar por los grandes ventanales.

"_Ya me he acostumbrado a desayunar solo, Yao-san_"

"_entiendo-aru_"

China le siguió y acarició los negros cabellos. Después de tantos años por fin conversaban a solas y sucedía todo aquello, pero supo que no era el alcohol el que motivaba sus actos, sino que ese recién descubierto sentimiento que por tantos siglos intento cubrir con el cuento del hermanito y la traición. Y estaba ahí, no sólo en él: Japón parecía sentirse de la misma forma.

Se apoyó en los hombros de Kiku y observó por la ventana también.

Yao rió para sus adentros, si creyó estar ebrio en algún momento, ya no lo estaba más y estaba seguro que el menor tampoco. Se sintió ridículo y abrumado por todo lo que estaba en su pecho en esos momentos, por darse cuenta de esa forma tan estúpida de cuanto amaba a esa personita que estaba entre sus brazos y que todos sus pensamientos eran imposibles.

Suspiró, quería poder proyectarse al futuro y olvidar la realidad en la que estaba, quería olvidar el paisaje y quien era; deseó, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, ser una persona normal y que Kiku también lo fuera.

"_una estrella_" la voz de Japón atrajo su atención y se fijo en el punto brillante que titilaba sobre uno de los edificios lejanos.

"_si, es una estrella-aru. Y debe ser muy grande-aru_"

"_quiero una estrella_" dijo y como si nada se volteó y se abrazó a China, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste. "_quiero una estrella que sea sólo para_ _mí_"

"_yo te puedo dar cinco estrellas-aru_" golpeó suavemente la mejilla del más bajo.

"_Yao-san, hace mucho tiempo atrás hubiese estado encantado de aceptarlas. Hoy en día es muy difícil_"

"_no creo que tanto-aru_" buscó su boca otra vez y se sorprendió de que Kiku le correspondiera.

"_no sería bueno para nadie. Todo está bien como está y por ser quienes somos no debemos ser egoístas. Lo siento, Yao-san_"

Miró detenidamente los ojos de Japón, se notaban tan indecisos. Sonrió por una idea tonta que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Estiró su mano y alcanzó una botella de algún licor, tomó un gran sorbo y luego se la dio a Kiku.

"_Supongo que está bien lo que dices-aru, pero acabo de concluir algo: decidí secuestrarte y aprovecharme de ti porque estoy ebrio-aru. Y tu no te vas a defender porque estás igual de borracho que yo._"

**Fin**


End file.
